1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device that displays an image on a display surface, a control method of the display device, and a program.
2. Related Art
In related art, when a specific location of an image displayed by a display device such as a projector is pointed, a device of detecting the pointed location and displaying a pointer or the like in response to the detected location has been known (for example, see Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 4272904)). In this type of device, when the pointed location is detected, for example, the pointer is displayed in response to the pointed location, and an image showing the trace of the pointed location is drawn and displayed. Generally, equipment such as a personal computer that supplies images to the display device executes processing of displaying a pointer and drawing its trace according to a pointed location, and the display device in related art outputs information indicating the pointed location to a device that supplies images.
A display device in related art having a function of displaying plural images at the same time in one display window or display area has been known. Plural devices are connected to the type of display device, and the respective images displayed at the same time are individually controlled by the respective devices. Accordingly, if the operation in response to the pointed location is attempted in the above described manner, the images individually controlled by the respective devices can not be integrally changed.